11-17 Miner Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = 11-17 Miner Droid | klasse = Klasse 5 | ontwerp = Roche Slayn & Korpil | fabrikant = Roche | hoogte = | uitrusting = | taken = | prijs = 3.500 Credits | affiliatie= | units = | era = }} De 11-17 Miner Droid was een Klasse 5 mijndroid ontworpen door de Verpine. Uitzicht De 11-17 Miner was net iets kleiner dan één meter en was een compacte Droid die met extra beplating was versterkt. Deze Durasteel legering was bestendig tegen hitte, vocht en inslagen waardoor de 11-17 steeds bleef functioneren. De 11-17 bewoog voort via twee rupsbanden die op hun beurt werden afgeschermd door uitstekende delen van de beplating. Sommigen zegden dat de 11-17 leek op een Bonadonian Tortapo. De 11-17 had drie sterke Photoreceptor–spotlichten die licht gaven in de duistere tunnels van de mijnen. De antennes van de 11-17 konden berichten ontvangen van soortgenoten en van het kamp zelf. De 11-17 begreep Basic, Binary en één andere taal. Missies Het belangrijkste hulpmiddel van de 11-17 om te mijnenwas een zware Plasma Jet die rechtstreeks boven op de achterste as van de tandwielen was geïnstalleerd. Het kon een haarscherpe straal genereren maar ook een straal van zo’n 30 centimeter dikte. Voor grotere opdrachten werkten verschillende 11-17 Units samen. De 11-17 was zo’n harde werker dat ze soms spijt hadden wanneer ze werden opgeladen. De 11-17 was ook uitgerust met een kleine cirkelzaag die door metaal en de meeste obstructies kon snijden. Aan de zijkant van de plasma jet was een Flamethrower aanwezig die organische wezens kon vernietigen of een bepaald punt verhitten zodat het makkelijker af te breken was. Het brein van de 11-17, dat diep verborgen zat in het pantser, was eenvoudig en eenzijdig. De 11-17 kon niet praten maar deze Droids hielden blijkbaar van het werk dat ze deden. Veel eigenaars realiseerden zich dat een 11-17 wel degelijk trouw kon zijn aan zijn eigenaar. De 11-17 was uitgerust met een OmniNode communicatieset die onder andere boodschappen kon registreren. Geschiedenis De 11-17 Miner werd generaties voor de Battle of Yavin bedacht door Roche samen met Slayn & Korpil. De Droid werd eerst ontwikkeld om de Verpine te assisteren in hun mijnwerk maar snel ontdekten mijnwerkers en ontginners deze Droid. Zo kon een niet-organische werker het gevaarlijkste werk overnemen. De 11-17 werd ook ingezet voor het bouwen en maken van tunnels. De 11-17 werd dus al even niet meer gemaakt maar veel van deze Droids kon je nog vinden in de Outer Rim. De 11-17 was echter geen succes. Afzondelijke Droids vond men net iets te duur om op deze manier in te zetten. De Verpine verkozen om in plaats van met Droids nu gewoon met upgrades van voertuigen en schepen te gaan werken. Toch was een 11-17 zeer trouw aan zijn eigenaar. Zo waren er verschillende mijnwerkers die hun leven te danken hadden aan 11-17 Droids. Bij deze groep werkers was de 11-17 uiteraard een zeer populair model Droid. De 11-17 werd dus al even niet meer gemaakt maar veel van deze Droids kon je nog vinden in de Outer Rim. Niet lang daarna werden ze vervangen door Mole Miners. In de Outer Rim kan de 11-17 nog actief zijn, zoals bijvoorbeeld op Hosk Station. Rond 10 BBY hielp een 11-17 daar om Grozbok uit te schakelen, met de hulp van R2-D2 en C-3PO. Bron *Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Scum and Villainy *Arms and Equipment Guide *The Essential Guide to Droids category:Droids category:Roche category:Labor Droids